gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Multi128/Welcome to Game Ideas Wiki
Street Fighter X Tekken 2: Return of Pandora is the sequel to Street Fighter X Tekken. Gameplay Plot Pandora crashes on earth once again. this time however, organizations such as Shadaloo, The Illuminati, the Mishima Zaibatsu and G-Corporation were alarmed and decided to go into war so they could achieve the box for their own purposes. Modes Arcade Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 10 stages in which the player goes through the chosen character's story. Score Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 10 stages in which the player needs to get the highest score possible. Time Attack Mode the player chooses a character and goes through 10 stages that the player needs to finish in the shortest time possible. Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through ? stages in which the player fights every character in the game. Score Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through ? stages in which the player fights every character in the game while trying to get the highest score possible. Time Survival Mode the player chooses a character and goes through ? stages in which the player fights every character in the game while trying to finish in the shortest time possible. Story Mode # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Online Mode Versus Mode the players choose 2 characters and fight each other. Training Mode Customzation Mode Gallery Mode Vault Mode Options Mode Street Fighter Characters *Ryu *Ken Masters *Chun-Li *Cammy White *Guile *C.Viper *Sakura Kasugano *Karin Kanzuki *Sagat *Oro *Zangief *Rufus *Guy *Cody Travers *Urien *Juri Han *Dhalsim *E.Honda *Alex *Ibuki *Balrog *Vega *Poison *Hugo *Juni(Unlockable) *Juli(Unlockable) *Abel(Unlockable) *R.Mika(Unlockable) *Rolento(Unlockable) *Blanka(Unlockable) *Elena(Unlockable) *Dudley(Unlockable) Mid-Bosses *M.Bison(Unlockable) *Rose(Unlockable) *Akuma(Unlockable) *Gill(Unlockable) Sub-Boss *Seth(Unlockable) Final Boss *Necalli(Unlockable) Tekken Characters *Kazuya Mishima *Nina Williams *Jin Kazama *Ling Xiaoyu *Paul Phoenix *Marshal Law *Asuka Kazama *Emilie De Rochefort *King *Craig Marduk *Lee Chaolan *Anna Williams *Hwoarang *Steve Fox *Bryan Fury *Jack-X *Wang Jinrei *Ganryu *Lars Alexanderson *Alisa Bosconivtich *Bruce Irvin *Eddy Gordo *Armor King *Eleonore Kliesen *Yoshimitsu(Unlockable) *Raven(Unlockable) *Bob(Unlockable) *Julia Chang(Unlockable) *Miguel Caballero Rojo(Unlockable) *Kuma(Unlockable) *Christie Monteiro(Unlockable) *Lei Wulong(Unlockable) Mid-Bosses *Heihachi Mishima(Unlockable) *Jun Kazama(Unlockable) *Ogre(Unlockable) *Sergei Dragunov(Unlockable) Sub-Boss *NANCY-MI847J(Unlockable) Final Boss *Azazel(Unlockable) Guest Characters *Wolverine *Deadpool *Vegeta *Majin Buu *Scorpion *Sub-Zero *Kasumi *Ayane *Terry Bogard *Mai Shiranui *Yugo Ogami *Alice Tsukagami Stages *? *? *? *? *? *? *? *? Boss Stages *Helicarrier *North Pole *Pandora's Box Guest Stages *Daily Bugle *West City *? *? Soundtrack *Opening Song: Immortalized by Disturbed *Ryu vs. Ken, Cammy vs. Juni vs. Juli, Guile vs. Charlie, Jin vs. Hwoarang, Kazuya vs. Lee, Nina vs. Anna, Alex vs. Hugo, Sakura vs. Karin, Asuka vs. Lili *Jin vs. Kazuya vs Heihachi, Ryu vs. Akuma, Chun-Li/Guile/Cammy/Charlie vs. M.Bison, Alex vs. Gill *Ending Song: Tags and Rivals Trivia *Both NANCY-MI847J and Azazel got new smaller redesign to fit the roster. *Arcade Mode has pre-fight exchanges that are similar to those found in SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos. Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Street Fighter Category:Tekken Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:Wazzupguys's Games Category:VG reviews